My Life's Requiem: Revived
by KumikoAliceFlames13
Summary: Mikan has been asleep for years after falling on a certain part of her back. When she pulls through to consciousness, who will be there for her? And who was that raven-haired boy in her dream?  -bad summary...


**Based this O.O.C-ness one-shot off of Kanon (2006) and i enjoyed writing it. It's not exactly drama, but i thought drama fit better than humor...**

**I will never own Gakuen Alice or Kanon (2006). darn...**

* * *

><p>My Life's Requiem: Revived<p>

_Cold? What's that beneath me? I don't feel well. Where am I? Why does my skin feel like it's slowly losing color? Is it…..snow? But, it was spring a few minutes ago…. How much time has passed? How long have I been dreaming? _

_I think I…..can feel a warmth…. I can feel something warm emitting off on to my cheek…. Is it a hand? I feel a little better now, but my eyes feel so heavy. I want to open them. _

_My eyes won't open. And I dream the same dream for as long as I've been in this cold, dark place. _

_In my dream, I can see a boy. He has dark hair. His features are blurry, but I can tell he has orbs of crimson. They seem so…..so…sad._

_Why are you sad? Did you lose something important? Someone important? I want you to laugh. Smile. I always say "smiling is the equal of love, anyone can give it to you if they wish it." _

_I feel something splash on my face. Is it raining? Or tears from the boy in my dream? It feels surreal….yet, it feels something really did shake me to reality. _

_I hear something. It sounds like a voice from a megaphone with better sound quality. But I can't tell what it actually is. Who or what is it?_

_I feel like I've been like this for years. But at the same time, it feels like I've been asleep inside myself for only a few moments. How long has it actually been?_

_The dream shows me the boy once again. He's crying….. Please don't cry, I want to say. I can't find the strength in my throat to speak. It feels like I have spoken too much, but no words at all. He seems to loom over me, sobbing uncontrollably. What's wrong? How have I upset you?_

_The scene of my dream changes. It's never changed before….. It shows a girl around 10-years-old with brown hair in pig tails and brown eyes and the same boy from earlier. That girl looks like me. But am I 10? _

_The girl holds up her right pinky finger, takes the boy's right hand in her hand and pinky promises with him. What are they promising?_

"_Promise?" I hear the girl's voice! She smiles brightly and the boy relaxes his features slightly._

"_Yeah….I promise I'll come see you tomorrow." He moves their pinky swear down and back up once, to show his promise and smiles._

_The girl smiles. They must be happy.  
><em>

_The scene changes again and I feel the warmth gone from my face, but a new warmth in my hand. It feels loving…._

"_Mikan!" I feel some pain in my back…. The boy shouts and runs toward the girl, lying on her back in the grass. A Sakura tree is beside her and she struggles to open her eyes. It's spring._

"_Nats….Natsume…." She tries weakly. He collapses at her side. "I can't move….I want to close my eyes. Just for a while…." She slowly closes her eyes and unshed tears freeze in the corner of them._

"_Mikan!" The boy starts to sob like he did in my previous dreams. _

_Mikan? Isn't that…..my name? _

_I feel more warmth, like I'm in bed. It feels good, compared to the coldness I've been feeling. What feels like a hand strokes my cheek, and brushes my bangs, I can feel, away from my eyes. Who is it? Who is infiltrating my disturbed sleep?_

_But, I don't mind. I like the warmth. So I'll enjoy it._

_The boy's voice speaks again. But it sounds different from before._

"_Mikan….." The warmth starts to increase rapidly from an outside temperature to an indoor temperature. _

_My body feels heavier, unlike the lightness of being nowhere. I feel blankets on me, an I.V. attached to my arm. I hear the beeping noises in a distance, keeping the rhythm of my heart. _

_I'm….in a hospital. I remember who the boy is. Hyuuga Natsume. He's my best friend, but I secretly love him. I am Yukihara Mikan, formerly Sakura Mikan until my mom died and I've stayed with dad ever since. Dad's a nice person, but mom and him weren't ever married. She moved to a different city when she was pregnant with me._

_How is dad? He must be worried about me….. Is he the one who's been here with me? Is Natsume here too? I wish I could open my eyes and speak…. But, I can hear…._

"When will she wake up? It's been 8 years…We shouldn't have to wait much more…. But what if she never wakes up?"_ Dad! It's alright! I'm here! Just give me some time. I want to open my eyes! No, I need to open them!_

"May I speak with you for a moment, Yukihara-san?" _Probably a doctor…..I can hear dad and the doctor leave the room._

_The warmth is still there. Is someone else here? Who are they?_

"Mikan….." _N….Natsume? _"When you wake up, let's go to the Sakura tree again. We'll go sit underneath it like we used to 8 years ago. I still remember that day. You scared me so much. You were sitting so high up on a branch, laughing and waiting for me to come up. But you fell when a strong wind came. You haven't moved since." _He whispers. _

"M….iss…..ou….tsume….." _Did words escape me? _

_I'll try again._

"I….iss…..you….atsume….." _Come on, Mikan!_

_He places his hand in mine. Warm…._

"I miss you….Natsume." _I did it!_

"Mikan…..?"

_Natsume….._

I feel weight vanish from my eyelids. Can I open them now? I focus completely on getting my eyes open that I don't take note of someone's presence closer to me than they were before.

I open my eyes fast, but close them just as fast from the greeting of winter sun coming through the hospital window. That is bright….

I blink several times, not paying attention to my surroundings. When my eyes are adjusted to the light, I find myself barely 2 centimeters away from Hyuuga Natsume.

"You're….awake." The next thing I know two arms are wrapped around me, lifting me off the bed princess-style, and Natsume's body is against mine.

I freeze for a second, then relax and hug him back in a loose sort of way. "I missed you too!" I smile, close to tears.

"I don't think I imagined expressing my feelings for you in this sort of way….but…." What is he talking about?

"Natsume, what're ymmfffff!" The guy kisses me. Not how I pictured it, but it works! It's not one of those sloppy French kisses, or the open mouth romantic-comedy ones, but the one that says just enough. I felt passion in it, and love? Somehow, I end up kissing him back.

2 minutes later….

"How was that, Polka?" Natsume pulled away, still close.

"I thought you got more mature, but you still call me Polka-dots." I smile, flushed from what just happened.

"I'm plenty mature. You've grown up nice, too I see." He glances down at my chest and back up, quickly.

"Don't be a pervert!" I laugh. He smiles.

"Glad you're back. Mikan."

"Me too."

A good, comfortable silence rests between us. (We're still not that far apart from each other.)

"Hey Polka?" Natsume smirks.

"Yeah Natsume?" I tilt my head to the side, sort of giggling.

"I love you."

And with that, I have my second kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>"Love it, hate it, don't care, just wanna share it." Cannot remember who said that first but i wanted to use it. Don't sue me for liking that quote so much that i would use it to end my fanfiction.<strong>

**Review if you want and if you flame it, i'll ignore you. I do however accept constructive criticism.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
